<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just a little bit by aphoticdepths</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703584">just a little bit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths'>aphoticdepths</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Valentine's Day, three sentence ficathon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Any, Any, "I couldn't let you be alone on Valentine's Day"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Ruler/Semiramis | Assassin of Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just a little bit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="contents usercontent">
  <p></p>
  <div class="inner">
    <p></p>
    <div class="comment-content">
      <p>After the work is over and cold reality is back, a presence lingers in the Hanging Gardens-one unwanted, but not asked for.</p>
      <p>It's a testament to sentimental, unreal memories that Semiramis allows the saint to speak in his own defense rather than immediately executing him. What he offers is a warm, unassuming smile and a light, "After all this work you went to, I can't really leave you alone on Valentines' Day."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While writing this, I considered that I really should have put all my fills for this in one thing, but then I realized I couldn't exactly do that now. So this is where I am, I guess.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>